As an information-oriented society has been developed, a demand for a display device is increased in various forms. For this, diverse flat display devices such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Electro Luminescent Display (ELD) are currently used.
Especially, among those display devices, a display device having a dual screen where its front and rear screens display images is extensively used.